Somnio
by NMERequiem
Summary: Harry is plagued by dreams every night. But they are not like the ones that repel him from his bed. Rated M HPDM SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: **Harry is plagued by dreams every night. But they are not the ones that repel him from his bed.

**Couplings: **HP/DM

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing except the storyline.

* * *

Chapter 1

Harry sat upon his bed reading the book Hermione had lent him. It wasn't the normal swotty books she read but this time a muggle novel. A crime novel. Harry had been enthralled for hours. He hadn't noticed Seamus and Neville come in to ask about dinner, or Ron knock vociferously on his Prefect Bedroom door to let him in. He hadn't read many books like it before. Dudley had a few but non that had interested him before. After 3 straight hours of reading, he marked his chapter and placed down the book. His eyes had grown heavy and his body ached for rest. Who was he to deny such a satisfaction? And it was late after all. 9pm. Everyone would soon be asleep. He wriggled out of his robes and into boxers ready for sleep. Nestling under the covers, he let sleep take over him, his body letting go completely.

xxx

"Potter!" Harry woke with a start. He looked around the room with half open eyes, letting them adjust to the light and wake properly. The owner of the silken command stood at the foot of his bed. Harry's eyes wondered over the individual. Smooth and toned body, his chest exposed. Green silk pyjama bottoms hung low on the strangers slender hips. Harry's mouth became instantly dry, as did his lips. Running his tongue along them softly as his eyes met the others. Icy blue. It was dark in his room, very little light exposed, but he could still see those eyes. Mesmerising and wintry. They burnt into his own vibrant green orbs making him quiver.

"Awake at last Potter. I have been waiting for hours for you to wake from that gentle lie down you had" The stranger chuckled. It was a familiar resonance. A sound Harry couldn't quite register. That was until the stranger stepped out of shadows and into the little light that bounced around the room. Harry let out a small breath as Draco Malfoy emerged. Never had Harry seen the other in this way. So bare, so... sexy. Harry gulped and averted his eyes, knowing he had a tendency to stare. It only made Malfoy chuckle.

"Why are you here Malfoy? You know its past curfew." Harry watched the other as his eyes began to roam over Harry's exposed chest. His cheeks turned a slight crimson and he pulled the red covers higher over his body. "And how did you get in here anyway!"

Malfoy moved closer to the bed. To Harry's surprise the blonde climbed onto his bed, towering over the raven haired boy. Domineering, that was what Malfoy seemed right now. A trademark smirk graced his lips as he looked at the tremulous beneath him.

"Has anyone ever told you Potter that you ask too many questions?" Before Harry could answer, Malfoy had claimed his lips.

To Harry's surprise he kissed back, letting Malfoy take him over. The kiss was dominant from Malfoy and submissive from Harry. Draco tugged at the others bottom lip, his blue eyes sparkling with lust and desire. It shocked Harry, but not to the point where he wanted to push him off, but to the point where he wanted the two beasts in his eyes to take over, to have him. The others lips left Harry's lips and travelled down to his neck, suckling and lapping at the salty skin. Harry's neck had always been his most sensitive part of his body, and feeling those faultless lips against the skin made him whimper.

He could feel Malfoy's smirk against his neck and hearing Harry moan, the other lifted his lips from the sensitive neck.

"Until you sleep again My Lion" And with that Malfoy leapt off the bed and exited the room. Harry sighed in defeat as his eyes closed again.

xxx

Harry woke with a start. His breathing was sharp and his chest rose and fell rapidly. He mopped his brow; it had a thin layer of sweat, as did his chest. And his covers... tented could be the only way to describe them. He licked his dry lips. He could still taste Draco. But it was a dream. A dream that had seemed so real. He could still feel every soft bit on his neck, the feel of naked chest on chest. Harry collapsed back onto his bed. Looking down at the raised covers he sighed. Never had he dreamt of Malfoy in that way. Never had he noticed those hypnotic eyes, that toned chest...

"Shut up Harry" he muttered to himself as he slid his hand down his chest and under the covers, taking his hard member in his hand beginning to stroke. He closed his eyes. Harry tried to think of Cho, Ginny, hell even Hermione or Luna! But they didn't help; he was no where near release.

"Fuck..." he grunted defeated and let the image of Malfoy float into his thoughts. There he was. His pale, toned body, moving slowly in and out of a black haired boy. Harry's hand moved faster, whimpering and writhing under the covers. The black haired boy threw his head back in pleasure as he came, at the same time Harry did, clinging to the bed sheet beneath him with his free hand. Panting he opened his eyes. He had recognised the boy even before he had cried out in pleasure. That boy was him.

xxx

In the dorms of Slytherin house, in the Prefects Boys Bedroom just down the hall from the other boys' dorms, there lay Draco Malfoy. His Right arm cushioned his head as he stared at the top of his four poster bed. A smirk plastered across his lips. He tasted him still. Delectable has he had imagined. Next to his bed lay his wand, and a piece of parchment. On it read:

**Somnio – _To Dream_**

"Until tomorrow my Lion" He smirked and drifted off into his own world of imaginings.

* * *

My first Harry Potter for a while

Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery: **Harry is plagued by dreams every night. But they are not the ones that repel him from his bed.

**Couplings: **HP/DM

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing except the storyline.

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry stabbed at his bacon in the morning. He wasn't too hungry. A piece of toast had stopped the growling noise in his stomach. Now he was just bored. Hermione sat to his right babbling to Dean Thomas about an article her father had sent her about The Dark Lord, while Ron sat drooling over his eggs.

"Ron?" Harry couldn't help but chuckled as he watched his best friend zoom off into space. Sighing happily, Ron turned to Harry with a dim smile on his face.

"She came to me last night. All floaty and stuff. Corrr Harry. You should have seen her legs!" Ron placed his elbow on the table, his chin resting on his hand and gave a considerable sigh of contentment. Harry just laughed, clutching his side.

"Who was it?" He managed to squeeze out between his laughter. Ron Sighed again and looked across to the Ravenclaw table, where a girl with long blonde hair.

"Mandy Brocklehurst!" Harry exclaimed a bit too loudly, causing a few Gryffindors to turn and look at both Ron and Harry. Ron hit him on the arm, causing the green eyed boy to yelp quietly. Ron huffed looking sternly at Harry then returned to his day dream about the tall Ravenclaw. She was pretty, Harry thought to himself. Her legs were rather long and slim, as he had noticed a couple of times in the summer, as was her figure. And that blonde hair. Long to her waist and curled just perfectly. Harry could see why Ron was attracted to her. But Harry wasn't. He hadn't really thought about anyone in that way for a while. Unless he was asleep.

Sleep. A vivid picture flashed in his mind of the dream from last night. The blonde dominant over him, caressing his skin so perfectly, it was hard for Harry to keep in the whimper as he sat at the table. Looking up from his plate, his eyes met the icy blue ones that haunted him since last night. Malfoy raised his brow as he caught Harry staring and suddenly Potter turn a soft pink and avoided his eyes back to his plate again.

_This is Malfoy! It was only one dream. It didn't mean anything _he snapped to himself, rising from the table. He smiled at his friends and exited the hall, arriving for his first lesson rather early.

xxx

"Anyone else exhausted?" Seamus buckled himself onto the sofa next to Harry, who also felt the same way. Today had been such a normal day until Care Of Magical Creatures. Hagrid had given the 7th year Gryffindors and Slytherins a task to collect Billywigs, an insect that's speed is so fast that most muggles or wizards wouldn't recognize it, until they are stung. The 7th years had chased them for over an hour around the grounds, the occasional student stung and off to the hospital wing. I.E. Neville.

Hermione and Ron had sat themselves on the floor, Hermione's head rested on Ron's shoulder with his head resting on hers. Harry chuckled and, with as much effort as he could be bothered to use, pushed himself off the sofa.

"I am off to bed. My body feels so… heavy" He groaned making his way up to his private room. Harry had been surprised when he was chosen as Prefect Boy. He and Lavender Brown hadn't expected it at all. Neither had done well in their 6th year O.W.L.'s but not as well as others had. But Harry didn't dwell on it too much. He had his own bedroom, his own bathroom as well as other advantages. He relished the fact that he and Lavender had gotten the roles over others. Though he didn't tell Hermione this of course as she was livid as it were.

Xxx

Once in his room, Harry shed from his clothes. And went into his bathroom. Resting his elbows against the sink and placing his head in his hands, he slowly closed his eyes. Just for a minute. Just so he could rest.

That was until he felt supple, wintry hands slide around his hips to his waist, and a chin resting on his shoulder.

"Why so tired Potter? Billywigs wore you out?" Harry lifted his head to gaze in the mirror. There, with his hair shaped round his face, his blue eyes softly, for once, staring back at his reflection, w as Malfoy. Harry Gripped the sink, looking down at the others arms wrapped around him. He could feel those silk pajama bottoms against his naked arse. He could also feel what effect Harry had on the other, feeling Malfoy's member hardening through his bottoms.

"Why are you here Malfoy?" Harry moaned deeply as he felt the other softly began to kiss his shoulder. Harry knew he should resist it, that somehow if was wrong.

"Because I want to be. Just like you want me to be" He spoke softly. Harry moaned loudly at how slow Malfoy was doing everything. It wasn't how he was last night. Malfoy's kisses moved from his shoulder, to his neck and then to his ear.

"I am going to suck you" He murmured sharply into the raven haired boy's ear. A soft cry left Harry's lips as Malfoy spun him round and lowered himself down. Harry leaned back against the sink as he watched Malfoy kiss down his stomach towards his firming dick. But as Malfoy lowered his head to seize Harry's throbbing member, he paused with a cheeky grin.

"But not tonight" Harry cried out in annoyance as he watched Malfoy disappear again, leaving the tortured Harry on the bathroom floor.

xxx

Harry awoke, slumped on the floor, naked. He brought his hand to his face, rubbing his tired eyes. Swearing at himself, he found he was in a similar situation as last night. Covered in sweat and hard.

"Bugger" Harry swore as he lifted himself from the floor, when there was a knock at the door.

"Harry! Open up!!"

* * *

This isn't as good as the first chapter I know.

I will be writing one more tonight. Or perfecting this one


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I am so sorry i havent updated. fan fiction wouldn't let me which i was rather annoyed about. But here it is the 3rd chapter

**Summery: **Harry is plagued by dreams every night. But they are not the ones that repel him from his bed.

**Couplings: **HP/DM

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing except the storyline.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Fuck!" Harry scrambled to find something to cover himself and his erection with. There was nothing. Looking around in panic he shook his head and stepped into the shower. Turning on the water, he turned it to scolding. Just how he liked it.

"I'm in the shower!" He called as Hermione entered his chambers. She was dressed in her warm pajamas and her hair tied back. Which rather suited her, Harry thought the many times they had been talking before they had gone to bed. She never slept with her hair down anymore. Hermione, stood in the bathroom door way. Harry didn't mind that. The shower doors were enchanted to not show in past a certain level.

"I was walking from my detention with Snape. Me detention?! Anyway, I bumped into Malfoy and as he walked away, throwing his usual jibes at me, this fell out of his pocket." In her hand Harry saw a piece of parchment. He couldn't make out the words as the glass became covered in water droplets and clouding from the humidity. Thankfully for Harry as well, his throbbing member had given up torturing him and had softened somewhat.

"What does it say?" He asked letting the water run down his face, and down his strapping body. That was all thanks to Quidditch, though he was still scrawny compared to some. _Malfoy. _The mere thought of that name made tremors through his body. He growled quietly in irritation.

"Somnio – _To Dream. _It's like… a spell. To transport the speaker into someone's dream. To control it I think. It was used during the first war to scare people into following the Dark Lord." Harry became very still under the water. Trickles ran down his body, and the water began to scold his shoulders. But he stood thinking. _Transport into a dream? But why would Malfoy…_

"Hermione?" She had now placed herself on the floor cross legged. This would be odd, a girl sitting in the bathroom while their best friend showered. But they knew where they stood with each other. Hermione looked over to Harry's face. "This spell… does it make the dream seem like… it's actually happening. I mean like when the victim wakes, do they still feel everything that has happened?"

Though she read constantly on wizards, Hogwarts, spells and such, he was glad. All the times they had gotten into trouble, who was it that helped get him out of those situations with spells? And who was it that stayed up with him till early mornings helping him with essays on stupid facts on Hogwarts? A smile teased her lips.

"Yes. It all actually happens. I read about it a couple of weeks ago when we were researching the history of the war. It all takes place in a dream, but the victim feels everything happening to them. It's complicated to explain." She bit her lip trying to think of another way to explain it to him. Harry leaned out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist.

"Basically, the performer takes over the victims' subconscious and controls it, placing them in it. But everything physical that happens in it actually happens to the victims. People have seen a Deatheater in their dream, and cut their arm. They wake the next morning and find the cut there. As real as ever." Harry gulped as Hermione's gaze returned back to the paper in her hand.

"I just don't see why he would want this spell? We know he isn't working for the Dark Lord!" She huffed staring frustrated at the paper. Harry slanted over the sink, staring into the mirror at his mirror image.

"I know why he has it…"

xxx

"Are you sure Harry?" Hermione lent over to whisper to Harry as the sat for breakfast. Nodding Harry looked up at Malfoy. He and Hermione had discussed everything as they sat in Harry's bathroom. Malfoy had his gaze on Harry, and this time Harry didn't look away.

"I am sure. For the past two nights he has done it. Teased me, tortured me and leaves me wanting more. I want to know what his game is" He spoke back to her and watched Malfoy give him a sneer before raising from the Slytherin table and storm stomp out of the Great Hall, causing a few heads to veer, watching him leave.

Harry watched, and even after Malfoy was out of sight, he continued to stare. Hermione sighed as Harry stood and followed suit after Malfoy, taking the parchment with him.

xxx

"Stupid bloody Potter" steamed a hot headed Draco Malfoy as he sat on the stairs leading to the dungeons. Since his knock with Hermione the previous night, Draco had been in a foul mood. First, he had found a tear in his favorite jacket, and then had misplaced the parchment with his playful spell on. Not that he needed it, but if someone found it, he would be in deep trouble. He had searched all over his Prefect Bedroom for it, not able to find it anywhere. To calm him down he had visited Potter's dream again. The spell only worked when the recipient was asleep. And my, did Potter sleep at the best of times, thought Draco, seeing the other naked, and fast asleep over the sink. It had taken all his strength to not take him like he wanted too. That perfectly shaped body before him made him hard with excitement. But he had to keep himself controlled.

But today, in the Great Hall. He knew from Potter's stare, that he knew. And it enraged him. How could he have been so stupid, letting himself take that stupid paper out of his room!

"I bet it was that stupid mudblood!" He snarled at himself, just as a shadow was cast over him. Draco didn't need to look up to know who it was. Harry threw the parchment at him.

"You dropped this yesterday while you were running after those stupid Billywigs" he spat at him. As Harry walked away to the Gryffindor tower, Malfoy unrolled the parchment that had landed in his hands. On it was written his spell, but as he read down, he noticed something had been added to it.

_Come into my dream again, and I will spread this dirty secret to the rest of your house_

* * *

Do you really think that will stop him?

Anyay sorry its short, I will be writing longer chapters soon. And thank you for all that have written reviews


End file.
